


Christmas Prank

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Pyro, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Mute Pyro, Space Mercs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout asks Pyro if he wants to help with a small Christmas prank.
Relationships: Pyro & Pauling, Scout & Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Prank

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote for this AU, huh? Whoops! I keep meaning to come back to it because I still really like it and have ideas for it but I keep just not finding the time amongst all the other things I want to work on that are new and exciting and therefore more alluring.

“Yo Pyro,” Scout said as he pushed his way into Pyro’s room without even knocking. “You want to help me break into the captain’s quarters to blare Christmas music over the ship’s intercom?”

Having already been in the process of waking up, Pyro pulled himself out of his sleeping tub, uncaring of the water sloshing over the side. He shook off more of the water, giving himself some time to think before lifting his hands to reply. “That’s the gift and pretty lights holiday, right?” He remembered that from last year; it had had happened sometime after the Halloween party which had already come and gone again so it had to be coming up again too.

“Yep,” Scout replied, seemingly unbothered by Pyro’s lack of clothes; an uncommon thing among humans in Pyro’s experience. “I asked Sniper if he wanted to help and he said he didn’t want to risk angering Miss Pauling. Which well, I guess is a fair point, she’s scary when she’s mad, but less fun. You were the only other person I could think of who might want to help. I could probably do it on my own but it’d be harder and uh… probably less fun so you up for it?”

As if he needed to ask, as soon as his question had been answered Pyro had started putting on his suit. He’d remembered Christmas well because the decorations, especially the pretty lights, had been so wonderful. And the glitter bombs Scout had given people had been amazing as well. Pyro was more than willing to celebrate it again. A good way to do that would be to help with this, right? It seemed like fun regardless, breaking into places they weren’t supposed to be for the purposes of harmless mischief always was. So as soon as he had the suit on and was sure of the seal on his helmet, he nodded and gave Scout a thumbs up.

“Sweet! Let’s go,” Scout said before leading the way out.

On the way there and unprompted, he told Pyro more about Christmas and his plans for it. He was going to throw another party and get gifts for people again, both very exciting. But… if Pyro was celebrating it, he should get gifts for everybody too, right? What kind of gifts were appropriate Christmas gifts? Before he could ask Scout, they reached Pauling’s office.

“All right buddy,” Scout said, “you go get her out of her office for a little bit so I can sneak in and then it’s officially Christmas music time for the whole ship.”

Excited to be partaking in Christmas mischief, Pyro continued to the door and knocked. The door opened a second or two later followed by a distracted “Come in,” from Pauling.

Pyro strode in to stand before her desk. He snapped his fingers to get her to look at him instead of her computer. “I have to show you something,” he signed, not bothering to try to hide his excitement.

“I’m busy right now Pyro, I can’t. Maybe later.”

“It’s really cool though and won’t take long I promise.”

She sighed as she looked around her office. “Well, I suppose I could use a short break. _Only_ five minutes though, all right?”

Pyro nodded and gave her a thumbs up as she stood; that should be long enough for Scout to get in and do his thing, right? Then without any more words exchanged, he lead the way out, going faster than normal to get her out of the office sooner and hopefully for longer.

He brought her to his room because he did actually have something he wanted to show her. He’d already shown it to everyone else and had only been waiting for a moment when she wasn’t busy to show her too. But using it as a distraction worked too.

In his room, he brought her to the side dedicated to housing his precious little dragon Fire. She was sleeping right now but it was nearing the time she’d normally be woken for food anyway so he didn’t feel too bad waking her with a soft stroke over her folded wings.

She yawned and stretched before looking up at him, expecting food. He’d feed her in a moment, first he took a few steps back before lifting his hands to sign, “Come here,” at her. With little hesitation she leaped off her sleeping perch to fly over and land on his shoulder instead.

Pyro turned back to face Pauling. “I trained her to respond to my signing.” After seeing Medic train Archimedes and all his other dragons to fetch stuff for him when he needed it Pyro had really badly wanted to train Fire too. It had been harder for him though but he’d finally done it. “She can fetch and carry things for me and I can tell her to get away from something before I burn it to the ground.”

“That’s very nice,” Pauling said. “It’s not exactly…”

‘~ _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…_ ’

Pauling frowned up at the intercom speaker, blaring the song at full volume. Loud enough to make verbal conversation uncomfortable, she lifted her hands to sign instead. “So _that’s_ what this is about.” Her expression was unamused as she looked back at Pyro.

“Half of it yeah. Merry Christmas!” He had to spell out the word; if it had its own sign, he still didn’t know what it might be.

“Let me guess, Scout is your accomplice, right?”

Pyro nodded.

“Figures. If he’s still in my office when I get back or he’s messed with anything else on my computer, you’re both in big trouble, got it?” Despite it being a question, she turned and left before Pyro could respond. Oh well, hopefully she wouldn’t turn the music all the way off, it was nice to listen to.

Regardless, Pyro would have to give Scout a high five later and talk to him more about Christmas and stuff. But for now, it was time to feed Fire. … Oh! He’d have to get her a gift too… assuming getting gifts for pets was an acceptable Christmas thing… nah, even if it wasn’t, he ‘d get Fire something anyway. He should also get something for Medic’s dragons and Lt. Bites too because all of them were part of the team. What he’d get for any of them or anyone else he had no idea but whatever, he’d figure that out later. Christmas was going to be great this year.


End file.
